Pretend Marriage
by Cho HyunNa'JOYERS
Summary: 'Pretend Marriage' yang membuat mereka benar - benar menikah... :: KYUMIN :: Slight HaeMin :: Don't Like? Don't Read! ::
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Pretend Marriage**

**Author : Cho HyunNa**

**Summary : **_**'Pretend Marriage' **_**yang benar-benar membuat mereka menikah.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Rating : T**

**Genres 1 : ****Romance**** , ****Humor**** , ****Drama**** , ****Poetry**** , ****Adventure**** , ****Mystery**** , ****Horror**** , ****Parody**** , ****Angst**** , ****Supernatural ****, ****Suspense**** , ****Sci – Fi ****, ****Fantasy**** , ****Spiritual**** , ****Tragedy**** , ****Western**** , ****Crime**** , ****Family**** , ****Hurt / Comfort**** , ****Friendship****.**

**Genres 2 : ****Romance**** , ****Humor**** , ****Drama**** , ****Poetry ****, ****Adventure**** , ****Mystery**** , ****Horror**** , ****Parody**** , ****Angst**** , ****Supernatural ****, ****Suspense**** , ****Sci – Fi ****, ****Fantasy**** , ****Spiritual**** , ****Tragedy**** , ****Western**** , ****Crime**** , ****Family**** , ****Hurt / Comfor****t , ****Friendship****.**

**Category : ****Plays/Musicals » Screenplays**

**SoundTrack : NS Yoon-G Ft. Jay Park – If You Love Me **[ Recommend ]

**::.::**

_Brak_

Seseorang berambut merah melempar majalah Vogue – majalah ternama di korea bahkan di dunia -, orang bertumbuh tinggi itu pun memarahi seorang _entertainer_ ternama

" kemarin dongsaengmu sekarang kau , apa yang akan kau perbuat untuk meredakan gosip ini? " tanya seseorang berambut merah  
" tak ada, nanti juga akan reda " namja yang di marahi menjawabnya dengan cuek sambil memainkan PSP yang ada di tangannya  
" cho kyuhyun! netizen itu tak akan pernah puas " kata sang manager pada Kyuhyun – artis ternama itu -  
" lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan?! " Kyuhyun bertanya pada managernya  
" jalan satu – satunya menikah " Kata sang manager terlihat serius  
" MWO?! Kau gila zhoumi hyung?! " Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar solusi yang dikatakan managernya  
" aku gila karena gosip yang beredar tentangmu pabo! , dengar ya, mereka semua sudah melihat kejadian itu jadi tak ada cara lain selain menikah " Kata Zhoumin sang manager  
" apa tak ada cara lain? " Kyuhyun terlihat panik  
" jika ada, aku tak akan mengatakan cara ini " Zhoumi memijat keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing  
" tapi `kan , aku tak melakukan seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan hyung " Kata Kyuhyun memelas  
" ya tapi meraka juga tak memikirkan apa yang kau pikirkan " Kyuhyun terlihat lemas dengan jawaban hyungnya itu , apa pernikahan itu benar-benar harus terjadi?

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

_Other Place..._

_Brak_

" Woah... bagaimana ini hyung semua itu tidak benar , woah _hiks_ apa yang harus ku lakukan _hiks_ " Namja imut melempar majalah ELLE – majalah ternama di korea maupun di dunia – dengan tidak senang, berita yang ada di sampul majalah membuat dirinya menangis  
" kita tunggu saja keputusan dari cho entertainment " kata sang manager  
" hyung tapi aku takut, bagaimana dengan reputasiku? Bagaimana dengan popularitasku? Hua... hyung~ _hiks_ " Sang namja cantik itu `pun terisak  
" sudahlah tenangkan dulu dirimu sungmin-ah , aku yakin semua akan baik – baik saja " hibur manager  
" tapi teukie hyung _hiks_, aku lebih takut pada si cho setan itu, tatapannya seperti akan membunuhku _hiks_ " Kata sungmin – namja cantik itu -  
" dia itu hanya anak tengik yang soknya selangit, tidak sepantasnya kau takut pada anak tengik itu " Leeteuk menasehati 'anak'nya  
" hmm! Tak sepantasnya aku takut " sungmin kembali semangat

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

" jadi kami berada di rapat tertutup ini , bertujuan untuk membicarakan tentang _issue_ yang menyebar yang menyangkut Cho Kyuhyun dari Cho _Entertainment _dan Lee Sungmin dari S&L _Entertainment _" Kata sang pemimpin Cho _Entertainment_ , Cho Zhoumi.  
" apa anda sudah mempunyai solusi yang tepat agar _issue_ yang sudah menyebar hingga seluruh dunia bisa reda " Tanya Pemimpin S&L _Entertainment, _Lee Teuk.  
" sebenarnya untuk meredakan _issue_ yang menyebar itu tidak mungkin, karena _issue_ itu sudah membuat dunia gempar dan sulit untuk di redekan, ini lebih tepatnya membuat dunia agar tidak salah faham dengan issue yang menyebar " Kata Zhoumi sesekali membaca catatannya agar tidak salah ucap  
" jadi solusi apa yang anda punya, tuan cho? " Tanya Lee Teuk  
" menurut saya, pernikahan adalah salah satu solusi yang tepat " Kata Zhoumi  
" apa solusi itu tidak membahayakan Cho kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin? " Lee Teuk khawatir dengan solusi yang di ajukan pihak Cho _Entertainment_  
" tidak, di _issue _yang menyebar cho kyuhyun di tuduh menghamili lee sungmin, dan sedangkan lee sungmin di tuduh hamil anak cho kyuhyun, satu-satunya jalan agar mereka 'selamat' yaitu mengumumkan kepada publik... "

.

.

.

" ...jika aku dan cho kyuhyun telah menikah sebelum aku 'hamil' anak cho kyuhyun , dengan begitu semua orang tidak mengira aku di hamili oleh cho kyuhyun karena aku dan cho kyuhyun memang telah menikah, apa-apaan itu hyung solusi yang sangan buruk, aku tidak mau shiero! " Lee Sungmin menolak  
" tapi ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, karirmu sekarang berada di ujung jurang , kau sekarat " Kata lee teuk  
" hyung bukannya di ujung tanduk? " koreksi Sungmin  
" jatuh dari ujung tanduk binatang hanya akan membuat luka kecil tapi jika tau jatuh dari ujung jurang kau akan mati " kata Lee Teuk , Sungmin yang mendengar hanya mengangguk-angguk  
" Kau akan menikah tiga hari lagi dan dua hari lagi kau akan terbang ke paris " Kata Lee Teuk  
" tap- " Kalimatnya terputus oleh perkataan Lee Teuk  
" tak ada kata tapi , minggu pagi jam delapan kau sudah ada di bandara, dan sekarang kembalilah ke dorm , istirahatlah " Kata Lee Teuk kepada Sungmin yang terlihat lelah  
" ne hyung aku kembali " Sungmin Berjalan keluar gedung S&L _Entertainment_

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

_Clek_

" aku pulang " Kata Sungmin lesu  
" minnie hyung kau sudah pulang " seorang namja cantik berlari ke arah sungmin namun di sebelum namja cantik itu memeluk sungmin namja cantik lainnya menahan namja cantik yang lebih muda itu  
" wookie-ah , sungmin hyung lelah biarkan dia beristirahat " kata namja cantik yang satunya adalah namja cantik bernama Eunhyuk  
" ne arraseo hyukie hyung " namja cantik yang bernama ryeowook itu menghampiri sungmin  
" hyung istirahatlah kau pasti lelah " Kata Ryeowook  
" gwaenchana, aku ingin melihat baby tae, ku dengar demamnya tambah tinggi " Sungmin mencemasi adik satu grupnya  
" taemin baik – baik saja hyung, lebih baik sekarang hyung istirahat , jika hyung kurang istirahat nanti malah hyung yang sakit " Kata Eunhyuk  
" tapi- " Kata-kata Sungmin terpotong oleh Taemin yang baru keluar dari kamar  
" sudahlah hyung aku baik-baik saja, sekarang hyung istirahat " Taemin mendorong Sungmin agar masuk ke dalam kamar

...

_Bruk_

Sungmin menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang king sizenya , dia menarik selimut tebalnya sampai ke dada , Sungmin tidak bisa tidur walau pun sekarang sudah jam 00.57 pagi , hey sudah lewat tengah malam itu pagi bukan, Sungmin tidak bisa menutup matanya karena masih terpikirkan perkataan hyung sekligus managernya _' Kau akan menikah tiga hari lagi dan dua hari lagi kau akan terbang ke paris '_ , apa hyungnya tidak berfikir bahwa dongsaennya ini seorang namja? Dan sebentar lagi dongsaengnya akan di ikat oleh benang merah yang tak terlihat, yang membuat mereka terikat selamanya, namun apa boleh buat? Ini demi karirnya demi hidupnya yang sekarang...

Sungmin merasa matanya sudah berat, dan dia juga merasa kedinginan, saat dia melirik jam yang ada di atas meja kecil menunjukan pukul 03.32 pagi , pantas. Sungmin yang merasa sangat lelah mulai menutup matanya.

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Dua orang namja terduduk di ruang tunggu keberangkatan ke Paris , masing – masing sibuk dengan Handphonenya sendiri , namun salah satu dari mereka menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang mengawasi merea , akhirnya sang namja cantik mengeratkan pelukannya ke badan kekar sang namja tampan , namun sang namja tampan memandang namja cantik dengan tatapan ' Apa yang kau lakukan huh?! ' , seakan mengerti tatapan namja tampan , sang manja cantik membisikan

" biarkan dulu posisi kita seperti ini , aku merasa kita sedang di perhatikan " Kata sungmin sambil meletakan kepalanya di pundak kokoh Kyuhyun  
" Terserahlah " Walau Kyuhyun berkata ' Terserah' tapi Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin

Mulai sekarang aku harus benar-benar memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti suamiku ...  
Ini semua terjadi karena ke salah fahaman , ini terjadi karena

Flashback

" Cepat! Siapa yang akan lebih dulu mandi?! " Kyuhyun berteriak kepadaku  
" Kau saja , aku masih lelah " Kataku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang king size

Sejak seminggu yang lalu , Cho Kyuhyun menjadi partnerku di sebuah serial drama , kamar yang kami gunakan bukanlah kamar privasi , kamar ini digunakan untuk tempat istirahat sang artis , dan kebetulan aku dan Kyuhyun mendapat kamar yang sama

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan bermodalkan handuk yang melekat di pinggangnya , sebelumnya aku telah membuka bajuku , aku dan kyuhyun sama Topless namun boxerku masih ku pakai , badannya dengan badanku sangat tidak bisa dibandingkan , badannya yang tinggi dengan ABS sempurna sangat jauh beda dengan badanku yang berkulit putih seputis susu yang sangat ramping bak seorang yeoja yang selalu diet keras untuk mendapatkan tubuh indah

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan kyuhyun berjalan kearahku atau lebih tepatnya ke arah lemari yang berada di belakangku , namun sial sandal hotel yang kupakai membuatku terjatuh dan berhasil membuat handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun terlepas karena dengan tidak sengaja ku tarik untungnya ternyata dia sudah memakai boxer , namun bodohnya aku yang kebali lagi terjatuh yang dengan reflek ku tarik tangan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya kita berdua sama-sama jatuh dengan posisi Kyuhyun menindihku , handuk putih yang di pegang Kyuhyun terbang –saat Kyuhyun terjatuh – hanya menutupi pinggangku dan pinggang Kyuhyun dan saat yang bersamaan , seorang staff yang tidak kami kenal memasuki kamar dan saat melihat posisi kami , staff itu tidak segan-segan mengambil gambar yang telah ia lihat

Flashback End

Terdengar sahutan bahwa pesawat ke Paris Prancis akan segera berangkat , Sungmin menutup majalah yang di bacanya tadi sedangkan Kyuhyun mematikan Hpnya , Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin , Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung

Sungmin memilih duduk di samping jendela dan Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya , Sungmin menikmati pemandangan selama perjalanan, awan-awan yang ia lihat seperti permen kapas yang manis dan lembut , sungmin rindu pemandangan seperti ini crazy schedulenya membuat Leader dari ini tidak bisa tidur dengan teratur

Dua jam perjalanan di atar udara terus berlanjut , akhirya sungmin terasa bosan , segala benda telah ia sentuh , akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur karena memang matanya sudah mengantuk

_Puk_

Kepala Sungmin mendarat di pundak kokoh Kyuhyun , namun Kyuhyun bukannya menjauhkan kepala Sungmin malah meletakan kepalanya di atas Kepala Sungmin , Dan akhirnya mereka berdua Tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

**TBC **or **END**

Annyeong Readers!  
Kembali lagi bertemu denganku yang entah keberapa kalinya aku mengganti Pen Name , dan Insya Allah aku gak akan ganti-ganti Pen Name lagi ! *tepuk tangan*

Setelah aku mendapat Review memuaskan dari para reader di Fanfic '**Because I Love You**' HyunNa berterima kasih untuk para reders karena sudak mau menyisihkan waktunya untum meReview cerita saya *deep bow & Cry*, aku kembali dengan cerita baru saya '**Pretend Marriage**' aku berharap Reviewnya ReadersDeul(?)

Sudah segini saja saya ngebacotnya takut di timpuk readers kalo lama-lama ngebacot , yang siap dan sabar menunggu chap selanjutnya aku kasih Flying Kiss *Poppo Reader #Dihajar

- HyunNa -

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Pretend Marriage**

**Author :Cho HyunNa**

**Summary : **_**'Pretend Marriage' **_**yang membuat mereka benar – benar menikah.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Rating : T**

**Genres 1 : ****Romance**** , ****Humor**** , ****Drama**** , ****Poetry**** , ****Adventure**** , ****Mystery**** , ****Horror**** , ****Parody**** , ****Angst**** , ****Supernatural ****, ****Suspense**** , ****Sci – Fi ****, ****Fantasy**** , ****Spiritual**** , ****Tragedy**** , ****Western**** , ****Crime**** , ****Family**** , ****Hurt / Comfort**** , ****Friendship****.**

**Genres 2 : ****Romance**** , ****Humor**** , ****Drama**** , ****Poetry ****, ****Adventure**** , ****Mystery**** , ****Horror**** , ****Parody**** , ****Angst**** , ****Supernatural ****, ****Suspense**** , ****Sci – Fi ****, ****Fantasy**** , ****Spiritual**** , ****Tragedy**** , ****Western**** , ****Crime**** , ****Family**** , ****Hurt / Comfor****t , ****Friendship****.**

**Category : ****Plays/Musicals » Screenplays**

**SoundTrack : NS Yoon-G Ft. Jay Park – If You Love Me **[ Recommend ]

**::.::**

Sungmin memandang indah menara cantik yang berdiri kokoh di depannya , terakhir kali ia ke tempat ini saat umurnya 10 Tahun , Sungmin tak henti-hentinya memperlihatnya senyumannya yang manis, saat ini Paris sedang musim dingin , sedangkan Sungmin hanya memakai coat tanpa Syal , sedangkan Kyuhyun lengkap baju musim dinginnya

Setelah puas berlari kesana – kemari , perlahan Sungmin berjalan mendekati kursi taman yang Kyuhyun duduki , Sungmin duduk di kursi taman itu lalu hanya berdiam diri , Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akhrnya menengok kesebelah kiri melihat apa yang terjadi dengan namja cantik itu , Kyuhyun melihat bibir Sungmin yang sudah membiru , dan di pastikan karena Sungmin kedinginan

Kyuhyun melepaskan syalnya yang tebal , memaikaikannya di leher Sungmin yang pucat itu , Kyuhyun membalikan badan Sungmin agar posisi mereka berhadap – hadapan , Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chuby Sungmin agar bisa menghilangkan rasa dinginnya

" Sudah lebih baik? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus mengusapkan tangannya ke pipi Sungmin , sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil  
" Kita pulang ke hotel ne , jika kau terus di sini kau bisa kedinginan " Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menuntun tangan Sungmin , namun Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Sungmin tidak bergerak sama sekali saat Kyuhyun melihat kebelakang , Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin meneteskan air matanya  
" Waeyo? Mengapa menangis? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok di depan Sungmin  
" Aku kedinginan _hiks _aku tak bisa menggerakan badanku " Kata sungmin di sela isakannya  
" Baiklah sini , naik ke punggungku " Kata Kyuhyun , Sungmin sebenarnya merasa bingung , mengapa si anak evil itu bisa berubah lembut seperti ini , namun Sungmin tak terlalu memikirnyakn hal itu karena yang terpenting dirinya bisa pulang secepatnnya  
" Gomawo " Kata Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun  
" Ne , jika kau sakit pasti aku juga yang repot " Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang , Syal yang Sungmin pakai cukup panjang , Sungmin membuka Syalnya dan memakainya ke leher Kyuhyun dan lehernya , setelah itu Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun lalu meletakan kepalannya di pundak lebar milik Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di di hotel Kyuhyun langsung menidurkan Sungmin dengan perlahan , setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan pergi tidur di sebelah sungmin , Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur akhirnya Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil Handphonenya , Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memangdang handphonenya ,namun Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dirinya harus tidur untuk pernikahannya besok, dengan bersusah payah akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa tidur juga

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Seorang namja tampan bercemin di cermin yang terlihat sedikit kuno , membenarkan letak dasinya yang sedikit kurang sempurna , namja tampan itu menengok ke sebelah kanan , di lihatnya orang yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas di balik selimut tebal itu , pagi ini pagi yang cukup cerah untuk pagi yang berada di musim dingin , matahari bersinar cukup terang membuat orang yang berada di luar tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan

Setelah membenarkan dasinya , Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kasur lalu duduk di Samping sungmin , membangunkannya secara halus

" Sungmin ... Ireona ... " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi sungmin  
" Sungmin-ah kau harus bersiap – siap " Kyuhyun masih mengelus-elus pipi Sungmin namun Sungmin tak bergeming sama sekali , Tak ada cara lain akhirnya Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala Bridal ke kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di pinggir bathtub , di ambilnya handuk kecil lalu di basahinya , Kyuhyun mengelap wajah Sungmin yang masih mengantuk itu dengan handuk basah itu  
" Sudah tidak mengantuk lagi kan " Tanya Kyuhyun , sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil  
" Baiklah , sekarang kau mandi , cepatlah kau tak akan terlambat di hari penting kan? " Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi , Sedangkan lagi – lagi Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk

Seorang namja cantik sedang memutar-mutar badannya , menggapai retsleting yang berada di belakang bajunya , Kyuhyun yang melihat calon istrinya kesusahan memakai gaun pernikahan itu membantunya memakai gaun itu

" Kyuhyun-ah " Panggil Sungmin  
" Eum? " Jawab Kyuhyun  
" Aku ingin bertanya " Kata Sungmin  
" tanya saja ... ada apa? " Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke balkon kamar  
" Eumm ada apa denganmu? " Tanya Sungmin  
" Maksudmu? " Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa maksud Sungmin  
" Dari kemarin kau bersikap manis padaku , padahal saat aku pertama kali melihatmu aura setanmu selalu bersamam mu , apa kau bersikap seperti itu karena kau akan menjadi suamiku? " Tanya Sungmin dengan percaya diri tinggi  
" Mwo?! Hahaha ... ani , sebenarnya aku bisa saja melemparmu ke sungai han waktu itu , hanya saja suasana hatiku sedang baik saat ini , jadi aku bersikap baik kepada semua orang " Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum  
" Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau begitu terlihat sangat bahagia " Kata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun curiga  
" Hahaha ... tentu saja aku bahagia , kemarin aku resmi menjadi namjachingu Seohyun , si yeoja sexy penyanyi solo itu , karena itu aku bersikap baik pada semua orang " Kata Kyuhyun senyum 1000 wattnya tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya  
" Hah?! Oh ... " Sungmin merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya , dia hanya merasa bisa – bisanya calon cuaminya bicara terang – terangan pada calon istrinya bahwa kemarin adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuknya padahal hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya , walaupun mereka memang tidak menikah atas nama cinta tapi hargailah sedikit pernikahan ini , jangan salah faham dulu , aku bukannya suka pada anak setan itu namun hanya saja aku merasa kesal

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Gereja Notre Dame de Paris menjadi saksi bahwa 2 orang yang tidak saling mencintai ini telah di ikat kuat oleh benang merah pernikahan , meski mereka sudah mengikat janji suci yang harusnya tidak untuk di permainkan namun mereka sudah memiliki janji pada masing – masing diri , tidak ada yang namanya saling mengatur , saling menuntun , mereka hidup seperti tidak berkepentingan satu – sama lain , Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan Karir Solonya dan Mengurusi Pacarnya yang sama bersolo karir , Sedangkan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan karir dan Boy Group ' Super Junior 'nya

_Brukk_

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur king sizenya , gaunnya yang terurai sekitar 2 meter menyulitkannya untuk berjalan itu membuat tubuh ramping itu semakin cantik , sedangkan Kyuhyun setelah selesai acara pernikahan dia bilang dia tidak akan langsung pergi ke hotel tetapi menjemput Seohyun yang menyusulnya ke Paris , setelah Sungmin mengingatnya lagi Sungmin semakin kesal dengan Kyuhyun , mengapa ia di takdirkan bersama Kyuhyun bukan bersama Siwon si aktor terkenal , namun sekali lagi hatinya kecewa bahwa belum lama ini di kabarkan Siwon sudah bertunangan dengan seorang aktor berhati dingin Kim Kibum , Huft ... Hidup ini membingung kan

Sungmin membuka gaun pengantinnya dengan susah payah dan pergi mandi setelah itu Sungmin berniat untuk berkeliling kota Paris

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Sungmin berjalan mengelilingi menara eiffel , melihat menara kokoh itu dari berbagai sudut , setelah puas ia berjalan – jalan , Sungmin menduduki kursi taman yang berada tepat jauh di depan menara eiffel

" Bisa – bisanya dia memikirkan orang lain di hari pernikahannya , dia janji akan pulang jam delapan malam , aku tak peduli itu , aku akan pulang lebih malam " Kata Sungmin , Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya namun saat dia berdiri Sungmin tergelincir dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh namun seseorang menahan badannya agar tidak terjatuh , saat Sungmin menengok ke belakang ia melihat sesosok namja tampan dengan senyumnya yang manis  
" Kau baik – baik saja? " Tanya namja tampan itu membuyarkan lamunanku  
" Aku- Akh! " Belum sempat Sungmin menjawabnya Sungmin lebih dulu berteriak kesakitan  
" Apa ada yang sakit? " Tanya namja tampan itu sambil memegang kaki sungmin  
" Akh sepertinya pergelangan kakiku terkilir " Kata Sungmin sambil menatap nanar pergelangan kakinya , Sungmin merasakan tangan namja itu tidak lagi memegang lengannya , namja itu malah berjongkok di depannya  
" Naiklah kepunggungku , akan ku antar ke tempat di mana kau tinggal " Tawar namja itu , namun Sungmin tidak bergeming sedikitpun  
" Tapi ... lokasi hotelku cukup jauh dari sini jika berjalan kaki , apa kau yakin? " Tanya Sungmin  
" Aku yakin , naiklah " Kata namja itu , dengan berat hati Sungmin naik ke punggung namja itu

Setengah pejalanan telah di lewati Sungmin dan namja tampan itu

" Kau lelah? " Tanya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan  
" Ani " Jawab namja tampan itu  
" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " Kata Sugmin ragu  
" Tentu " Kata namja itu  
" Dari tampangmu kau bukan seperti orang eropa , kau dari asia? " Kata Sungmin , Selama Sungmin bertemu dengan namja tampan ini mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Prancis  
" Aku orang korea sama sepertimu " Kata namja tampan itu  
" Korea?! Ah arraseo " Kata Sungmin  
" Bisakah kita berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea saja? Bahasa prancisku buruk " ajak Sungmin  
" Baiklah , em .. jika boleh , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? " Kata namja tampan itu  
" Tentu saja boleh , apa yang akan kau tanyakan? " Kata Sungmin  
" Mengapa kau jam segini keluar? Sendirian juga , bukankah kau baru menikah tadi pagi? Kemana suamimu? Akh pabboya mengapa aku bertanya terlalu banyak mianhae " Kata namja tampan itu  
" Gwaenchana , suamiku sedang ada urusan yang harus dia urus " Kata sungmin sambil meletakan dagunya di pundak namja tampan itu  
" Apa suamimu tidak akan marah jika aku menggendongmu seperti ini? " Kata namja tampan itu sambil menengok ke belakang  
" Tentu saja tidak , dia pasti bisa mengerti , lagi pula kau kan menolongku " Kata Sungmin  
" Oh iya , hampir lupa , siapa namamu? Kau tingggal di mana? Jika aku sedang bosan bisakah aku berkunjung ke tempatmu? " Kata Sungmin  
" Namaku Lee Donghae , aku tinggal tidak jauh dari menara eiffel , tentu saja kau boleh berkunjung ke tempatku " Kata Donghae – namja tampan sekaligus namja yang menolong Sungmin itu –  
" Ah! Itu di depan hotelku , kau bisa menurunkan ku di sana " Kata Sungmin

Setelah sampai di depan hotel termewah di Paris , Donghae menurunkan Sungmin di depan pintu hotel

" Khamsahamnida " Sungmin membukukkan badannya  
" Tidak usah seformal itu , aku juga senang membantumu " Kata Donghae

Sungmin berjalan memasuki hotel itu namun Donghae tidak langsung pergi , Donghae menatap namja cantik nan mungil itu jalan dengan susahnya , Donghae tersenyum kecil akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk mengantar namja cantik itu sampai ke kamarnya , Donghae berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu menggendongnya ala bridal

" Kya! – Hae? Apa yang kau lalukan? " Kata Sungmin  
" Apa aku tega membiarkanmu berjalan terpincang – pincang menuju kamarmu? " Kata Donghae  
" Tapi kau sudah banyak membantu " Kata Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Donghae  
" Sssttt ... kau diam saja , aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat ke kamarmu " Kata Donghae

Sesampainya di kamar 103 , Donghae menurunkan Sungmin , Sungmin tersenyum dengan manis lalu sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih

" Gomawo " kata Sungmin  
" Cheonma, aku juga senang membantumu , ah ini sudah larut sebaiknya aku pulang , annyeong " Kata Donghae  
" Annyeong ... Hati – hati di jalan! " Teriak Sungmin saat Donghae sudah menjauh

Setelah pandangannya tidak bisa menemukan Donghae , Sungmin membuka pintu lalu masuk , terlihat kaki seseorang di kasur , saat Sungmin memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang membaca sebuah buku

" Siapa tadi? " Tanya Kyuhyun dingin  
" Apa pedulimu? " Kata Sungmin sambil melepas coatnya  
" Karena kau istriku " Kata Kyuhyun  
" Benarkah? " Kata Sungmin meremehkan  
" Dari mana saja? Jam segini baru pulang? " Tanya Kyuhyun  
" Kau juga dari mana saja , di hari pernikahannya malah pergi entah kemana , kita impas cho kyuhyun " Kata sungmin berjalan memasuki kamar mandi  
" Kau ini harusnya bisa memperlakukan suamimu dengan baik , malah bersikap seperti itu istri macam apa kau ini? " Kaya Kyuhyun ketus  
" Hey! Dengar ya ... kau tak peduli dengan pernikahan ini? Aku pun tidak peduli dengan pernihakan ini! Pernikahan ini hanya status... dengar?! " Bentak Sungmin  
" Kau itu orang yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini " Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin  
" Mwo?! Kau boleh mengatakanku apapun yang kau mau , tapi jangan katakan aku orang yang tidak berguna! Kau tidak tau seberapa kerasnya aku bertahan di kehidupan yang keras ini! Kau tak akan pernah merngerti CHO KYUHYUN! " Bentak Sungmin , Sungmin menyambar coatnya lagi lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar  
" Mau kemana kau?! " Tanya Kyuhyun  
" Apa pedulimu hah?! " Sungmin membanting pintu kamar

Sungmin bejalan cepat meski kakinya masih terasa sakit namun itu bukan yang terpenting , di tutupnya bibirnya yang bergetar takut – takut isakan keluar kapan saja , air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata idah itu terus menetes

Setelah bejalan beberapa saat , Sungmin akhirnya sampai di bar dekat lokasi menara eiffel , Sungmin langsung menduduki tempat yang kosong lalu memesan beberapa vodka , entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia minum , Sungmin sudah setengah mabuk , namun air mata masih sering menetes

" pabboya _hukk _dia mengatakan aku tak berguna _hukk_ dia tak akan pernah tau apa yang aku rasakan , dia yang _hukk_ tidak berguna " Kata Sungmin di sela cenggukannya

Saat Sungmin akan meneguk gelas ke 7 , seseorang menarik gelas itu

" yak~! Kembalik _hukk _kan gelasku! " Kata Sungmin  
" kau sudah terlalu mabuk nona " Kata seseorang  
" apa pedulimu~! Jangan halangi aku~! Kau tak tau sakitnya _hukk _" Kata Sungmin

Namun bukannya gelas yang ia dapati , ia mendapat ciuman yang ta pernah ia rasakan , Sungmin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup , namuan ia tak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu , pandangannya berkunang – kunang namun ia tau persis jika orang yang menciumnya itu seorang namja

Sungmin sudah cukum mabuk , segera ia bayar lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar bar , namun karena ia terlalu mabuk Sungmin tak bisa berjalan dengan baik , saat Sungmin akan terjatuh seseorang menangkapnya , menggendongnya ke luar bar , Sungmin mengalunkan tangannya ke leher namja itu

" pabboya , Kyunie pabboya " Kata Sungmin sambil memukul pundak namja yang menggendongnya

Seseorang menggendongnya entah kemana , karena arah yang namja itu lewati bukan arah ke hotel dimana Sungmin tinggal

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Waktu menunjukan pikul 01.30 AM , Namun Sungmin belum juga pulang ke hotelnya , Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan mengapa istrinya belum juga pulang , Kyuhyun menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat tadi , tidak seharusnya ia membentak dan menyebut istrinya tidak berguna , tadi ia hanya khawatir istrinya baru pulang pukul 21.30 namun Kyuhyun malah membuat istrinya pergi dan tidak pulang sampai saat ini

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam , Kyuhyun menyambar coatnya dan berlari keluar kamar yang sebelumnya elah ia kunci

" Lee Sungmin Kau Di Mana? "

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

**To Be Continue **

Holla~  
Au Bawa Chapter 2  
Chingudeul Gomawo untuk Reviewnya *Deep Bow *Cry *Alay  
Gimana Fanfictnya?  
Aku akan Reply beberapa Reviewnya

**Reply :**

** : **Mungkin ... Karena otakku ini tidak pernah bisa di tebak*?*  
**isOlive89 : **Haha ... Issue teridah yang pernah ada jika benar adanya -_-  
**: **Sungmin Leader Super junior , Membernya uke semua XD ( Sungmin , Ryeowook , Henry , Eunhyuk . Taemin )  
**MinNy Min :** Kyaa! Ada Mingie di sini , Haha ia ini udah gatau keberapa ganti Pen Name , Ming aku gak bisa kaya gitu , n'tar malah jadi salah u_u , Fighting!  
**kyuminring : **u_u udah ketebah ya , ceritanya emang pasaran

Nah udah aku replynya segitu aja , abis yang lain Cuma kasih kata Lanjut aja , kasih saran dong chingu , biar aku tau dimana letak kesalahannya ...

Semoga suka sama Fanfictnya ya , dan sabar untuk menunggu , karena HyunNa orangnya tergantung Mood #dihajar Readers


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Pretend Marriage**

**Author :Cho HyunNa**

**Summary : **_**'Pretend Marriage' **_**yang membuat mereka benar – benar menikah.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Rating : T**

**Genres 1 : ****Romance**** , ****Humor**** , ****Drama**** , ****Poetry**** , ****Adventure**** , ****Mystery**** , ****Horror**** , ****Parody**** , ****Angst**** , ****Supernatural ****, ****Suspense**** , ****Sci – Fi ****, ****Fantasy**** , ****Spiritual**** , ****Tragedy**** , ****Western**** , ****Crime**** , ****Family**** , ****Hurt / Comfort**** , ****Friendship****.**

**Genres 2 : ****Romance**** , ****Humor**** , ****Drama**** , ****Poetry ****, ****Adventure**** , ****Mystery**** , ****Horror**** , ****Parody**** , ****Angst**** , ****Supernatural ****, ****Suspense**** , ****Sci – Fi ****, ****Fantasy**** , ****Spiritual**** , ****Tragedy**** , ****Western**** , ****Crime**** , ****Family**** , ****Hurt / Comfor****t , ****Friendship****.**

**Category : ****Plays/Musicals » Screenplays**

**SoundTrack : My Memory ( Instument ) – Sonata **[ Just Recommend ]

**WARNING : YAOI , BOYxBOY , SLIGHT HAEMIN , DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**::.::**

Seorang namja berlari membelah gelapnya malam , dingin yang ia rasakan sudah tak ia hiraukan , ia kalang kabut mencari seseorang yang telah ia sakiti , ia merasa bersalah akan hal itu , dirinya memeng tidak bisa mengontrol diri jika dirinya sedang kesal atau marah , namun baru kali ini dia merasa bersalah pada orang yang sudah ia sakiti , saat ia melihat iklan Handphone di layar besar ia teringat akan Handphone yang berada di saku coatnya , akhirnya ia memutuskan menelepon orang yang ia cari sambil mencarinya juga

" Ayo Angkat , kau dimana? Jangan membuat aku menjadi gila " Kata Kyuhyun berbicara pada SmartPhone yang berada di genggamannya

" Ah! " Kyuhyun seperti teringat sesuatu , Kyuhyun mengakhiri telponnya dan berlanjut mendial telfon cepat ' 3 '

" _Yeobseo? " _Jawab seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada mengantuk

" Hyung! Sungmin Menghilang dan aku tidak dapat menemukannya hingga saat ini " Kata Kyuhyun yang ternyata menelepon manager sekaligus hyungnya

" MWO?! Bagaimana bisa? " Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit Handphonenya saat teriakan hyungnya menggelegar

" Ta-tadi aku sembat bertengkar dengannya " Jawab Kyuhyun pelan , takut – takut hyungnya marah

" PABOYA! Cepat Cari! Aku akan membantumu mencarinya , Dasar menyusahkan saja! " Kata Zhoumi yang ternyata tepat dugaannya , Dia marah.

Kyuhyun Berteriak memanggil – manggil nama istrinya , namuan percuma istrinya tidak bisa di temukan , rasa bersalahnnya semakin menjadi –jadi saat hari semakin pagi , Kyuhyun tidak tidur demi mencari Sungmin , namun Sungmin belum juga di temukan Kyuhyun menyerah , Kyuhyun bersender di kaca toko , semakin lama dirinya semekin merosot dan akhirnya ia berjongkok , menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara sela kaki dan menjambak rambunnya sendiri dengan kasar , air mata mulai menetes dari mata yang sering ia gunakan untuk memandang Sungmin dingin

" Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin " Kata Kyuhyun dan perlahan mata haripun mulai naik

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Seseorang menggeliat di balik selimut bernuansa eropa , namja itu akan mendududkan dirinya namun baru saja sedikit ia bangun kepalannya terasa seakan mau pecah , ia tersadar bahwa ini bukanlah kamar hotelnnya , di sebelahnyapun tak ada Kyuhyun yang seharusnya menemaninnya tidur , namja itu semakin janggal dengan tempat ini , ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali tempat ini , akhirnya namja itu memaksakan dirinya untuk terbangun walaupun kepalannya terasa sakit , saat ia sepenuhnnya dalam keadaan terduduk , ia bisa melihat seorang namja yang tak asing lagi sedang tertidur di sofa panjang yang berada tepat di depan kasur itu , akhirnya namja itu merangkak mendekati sofa itu , menatap wajah itu pelan , lalu mengelusnya

" Donghae " Bisik Sungmin , Ternyata yang membawanya kemari adalah Donghae

" Eungh " Donghae menggeliat , lalu perlahan membuka matanya , Cepat – cepat Sungmin duduk dengan manis lalu menatap donghae dengan tatapan Innocent , Seperti Kelinci.

" Kau sudah bangun? " Kata Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalannya

" Ne " Angguk Sungmin dengan cepat

" Kyeopta " Donghae mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin , Pipi sungmin seketika merona merah , namun pertama kali yang terlintas di pikiran Sungmin adalah ' Mengapa bukan Kyuhyun yang melakukannya? ' , Namun sedetik kemudian sungmin menggeleng kepalannya cepat lalu berkata dalam hati ' Namja Pabo Itu ' Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Ada apa? Kau memikirkan suamimu ya " Tebak Donghae

" Ani! Untuk apa aku memikirkan namja setan itu? " Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

_Chu_

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya lucu seperti kelinci yang tiba – tiba di beri wortel walau kelinci itu tidak melakukan hal yang baik

" Hey! Jangan seperti itu lagi , jangan membuat aegyo lagi , kau menggoda imanku " Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum , Karena terkejut Sungmin reflek memundurkan kepalannya dan menyebabkan kepalanya mengenai tembok

" Ah ... Appo " Kata Sungmin sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya

" Gwaenchanayo? " Kata Donghae , Donghae mendekati tubuh sungmin lalu memegak kepala Sungmin lalu donghae menciumnya

" Sudah lebih baik? " Tannya Donghae sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk

" Sudah cepat mandi , kau bau alkohol , kau juga harus segera pulang kau pasti dicari suamimu " Kata donghae

" Dia tak akan peduli padaku " Kata Sungmin , setelah itu sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Donghae menatap tubuh yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi itu , ia sudah curiga denga pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun namun , ia tidak mau sok tau dulu , mungkin saja hubungan mereka sedang di datangi masalah , seharmonisnya hubungan pasti akan ada masalah kan

Beberapa menit terlah terlewat , terdengar suara seseorang sedang berganti baju di kamar mandi , Donghae berjalan mendekati kamar mandi bertujuan untuk mandi juga namun saat Donghae sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi Donghae mendengar sesuatu jatuh atau lebih tepatnya seseorang jatuh

_Bugh_

" Huwa! Appo _Hiks " _Sungmin menjerit dari dalam kamar mandi , dengan cepat Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

" Sungmin-ah gwaenchanayo? " Tanya Donghae sambil mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamar mandi

" Appo ... _Hiks _" Kata sungmin sambil terisak , Dengan cepat Donghae mencari kunci cadang kamar mandi akhirnya ia bisa menemukannya di bawah karpet ruang Tvnya

_Clek_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar , terlihat Sungmin yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pelan pergelangan kakinya , dengan hati – hati Donghae menggendong Sungmin lalu mendudukannya di tengah kasur

" Tunggu ... aku ambil obatnya dulu " Kata Donghae dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin

Donghae mengoleskan obat yang Sungmin butuhkan ,Pergelangan kaki Sungmin sudah membengkak dan berwarna biru , pasti sakit jika di paksakan berjalan

" A-ah ... Ah! Appo! " Teriak Sungmin sambil menatap kesal Donghae

" N-ne Mianhae " Kata Donghae samibil melanjutkan mengoleskan obtnya dengan sabar

" Selesai " Kata donghae

" Ayo Pulang " Kata Sungmin

" Tapi aku belum mandi " Kata Donghae

" Huh! Cepatlah! " Kata Sungmin

" Ne ... " Donghae bejalan menuju kamarmani

Beberapa saat telah berlalu , Sungmin dan Donghae telah bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke hotel dimana Sungmin tinggal , Donghae menyiapkan mobilnya Sedangkan Sungmin duduk di kursi roda yang telah sebelumnya ia beli untuk Sungmin , Di angkatnya Sungmin ke dalam mobil lalu melipat kursi roda dan memasukan ke bagasi belakang mobilnya

Setelah beberapa saat Sungmin dan Donghae sampai di depan hotel dimana tempat Sungmin menginap , Doghae mengambil kursi rodannya terlebih dahulu lalu mendudukan Sungmin di kursi roda , Donghae Mengantar sungmin sampai di depan kamarnya , Setelah mereka sampai di depan kamar 103 Donghae menekan bel kamar , lalu tak lama keluarlah Kyuhyun dengan penampilan yang amat kacau , Rambut berantakan , baju yang lusuh , lingkaran hitam seperti mata panda dan juga kantung mata yang menggantung di bawah matanya

" Aku Donghae , Aku ke sini mengantarkan Sungmin-ssi " Kata Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi rodanya

" Sungmin! " Kyuhyun mengambil alih kursi roda yang di pegang Donghae

" Terima Kasih kau sudah mau mengantarnya tapi bagaimana bisa ia bisa bersamamu? " Tanya Kyuhyun ketus

" Semalam ia mabuk , namun ia berusaha untuk pulang namun aku tak yakin ia bisa sampai disini dengan selamat , jadi ia aku bawa ke apartementku karena lokasinya jauh lebih dekat " Jelas Doghae panjang lebar

" Oh , Terima Kasih dan Maaf sudah merepotkan , sekarang kau boleh pulang " Kata Kyuhyun mengusir Donghae dengan tidak langsung

" Ah Ne , Selamat Tinggal " Kata Donghae

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

" Sungmin-ah mianhae " Kata Kyuhyun , Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya , Kyuhyun menyerah , Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin dan membaringkan Sungmin di Ranjang king sizenya

Kyuhyun berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang satunya namun Sungmin memunggugi Kyuhyun , Namun tak lama kemudian isakan terdengan dari bibir Sungmin

" Sungmin-ah Gwanchanayo? " Kata Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati Sungmin , disentuhnya pundak Sungmin namun sedetik kemudian tangannya di tepis kasar oleh Sungmin

" Jangan Sentuh Aku! " Kata Sungmin kasar

" Sungmin Mianhae , Jeongmal Mianhae " Kata Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak bisa terima maafmu dengan mudah , kau tak tau apa yang aku jalani di hidupku , kau takan tau bagaimana kerasnya aku berjuang hingga sampai seperti ini , dan kau menyebut aku tak berguna? Ck Tak semudah itu mendapatkan maaf dariku " Kata Sungmin

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙  
**To Be Continue**

Annyeong Reders!  
Gomawo ReViewnya , itu menembus Review FF KyuMin Pertamaku ' Because I Love You ' , Tembus 41 Review!  
Aku itu orangnya otaknya selalu berubah – ubah dan tidak dapat di tebak , aku sendiri aja gak tau endingnya nanti kayak gimana tapi yang penting HAPPY ENDING

Dan buat yang nanya siapa yang bawa umin / cium umin waktu di bar udah ketauan siapa yang bawa kan?!

Dan itu di Chap 2 Kenapa banyak yang ilang kata / hurufnya ...  
Dan m minggu depan kemungkinan aku gak akan post FF di hari Senin/SELASA/Rabu karena aku harus les Drum ... #Kenapa Jadi Curhat -_-"a

Aku Mau kasih tau sama kalian , kaliantuh sangan terlalu sebel sama ubi jalar , dia juga kan manusia , tapi kalo udah ada UbiJalarXAnakSetan Moment VooDoo Bertindak! #HAHAHA ... Gak Biasnya , Gak Fansnya , sama – sama evil

Reader **Minta UserName Facebook** Dong Aku ingin temen – temen facebook aku readers juga

Seperti Biasa Reply Review

**Reply :**

**Parkhyun : **Ia aku akan membuat Ming tangguh layaknya pahlawan bertopeng seperti di kartun shinchan -_-''  
**diamond : **Jinjja udah bagus? Gomawo~  
**Park Ha Min : **Hahaha ... emang aku rencanakan seperti itu  
**ZaAra eviLKyu : **Ortu mereka mungkin akan aku ceritakan di part nanti tapi gak tau part berapa  
**Nhia Petal : **Gak Lah! Aku masih KMS #Kedip" Genit #Dicabok Kyu  
**SsungMine : **Gomawo~  
**MinNy Ming : **Hahaha ia , Secara kan Siwon 'Sempurna' #Di Bakar Kyu, Tapi Masih Sempurnaan Kyu Ko'  
**Gueast : **Kalo Pake nama aku nanti akunya ke ge'eran  
**horsiwon : **Ok Siip , Jangan jahat ming kana baik #Kedip" Kelinci  
**isOliev89** : Wah Paranolmal  
**Liaa** : Anggap aja Kyu yang mau Ming pake gaun , untuk pertanyaan Hae kenapa tau nanti pasti aku jelasin HAHAHA , KyuNa? Perasaan aku aku gak pernah nulis stupun kata KyuNA '_'a  
**Sung Hye Ah** : Nah Lho Emosi #Hahaha

**Sitapumpkinelf** : Haha pasti harus ada yang cemburu  
**IyaSibum** : Pendek?! Aku sampai pegel pan*a* nulisnya gara" Kelamaan duduk -_-  
**lia** : Hahay Bahasanya  
**Cho Zhen Min** : Haha Peneliti (?) #nyambung kagak?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Pretend Marriage**

**Author :Cho HyunNa**

**Summary : **_**'Pretend Marriage' **_**yang membuat mereka benar – benar menikah.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Rating : T**

**Genres 1 : ****Romance**** , ****Humor**** , ****Drama**** , ****Poetry**** , ****Adventure**** , ****Mystery**** , ****Horror**** , ****Parody**** , ****Angst**** , ****Supernatural ****, ****Suspense**** , ****Sci – Fi ****, ****Fantasy**** , ****Spiritual**** , ****Tragedy**** , ****Western**** , ****Crime**** , ****Family**** , ****Hurt / Comfort**** , ****Friendship****.**

**Genres 2 : ****Romance**** , ****Humor**** , ****Drama**** , ****Poetry ****, ****Adventure**** , ****Mystery**** , ****Horror**** , ****Parody**** , ****Angst**** , ****Supernatural ****, ****Suspense**** , ****Sci – Fi ****, ****Fantasy**** , ****Spiritual**** , ****Tragedy**** , ****Western**** , ****Crime**** , ****Family**** , ****Hurt / Comfor****t , ****Friendship****.**

**Category : ****Plays/Musicals » Screenplays**

**SoundTrack : Please Don't – [ Recommend ]**

**WARNING : YAOI , BOYxBOY , SLIGHT HAEMIN , DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**::.::**

Dua orang namja dengan damai terlelap di ranjang king size , Nama bertubuh kekar itu memeluk tubuh yang munggil itu dengan nyamannya

Sungmin tersadar seseorang tengah memeluknya , Sungmin menengok kebelakang , ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang memeluknya , wajahnya sangat dekat hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan hembusan nafanya , Sungmin memindahkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan hati – hati setelah itu Sungmin bangun dengan hati – hati berusaha agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun lalu Sungmin pergi mandi

Sungmin menggosok rambut pirangnya dengan handuk , Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi , ia menggenggam knop pintu akan membukannya namun ia mendengar sesuatu

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

" Yeobseo? "

" Tapi Sungmin sedang bersamaku "

" Nanti saja ok? "

" Bersabarlah sedikit Seo Joo Hyun! "

_Clek_

" Kau mau bertemu dengannya? Kan kita sudah membuat perjanjian tak ada larangan di hidup ini bukan? Jadi aku tak melarangmu untuk pergi dengannya , Pergilah " Kata Sungmin dengan nada dingin sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan satu tangan

" Tapi aku masih mau di sini " Kata Kyuhyun

" Ya Terserah " Kata Sungmin , Sungmin berjalan menuju lemari dengan alat bantu berjalan karena kakinya terasa masih sakit , memilih baju dan bersiap –siap

" Kau mau kemana? " Tanya Kyuhyun curiga karena Sungmin berpakaian rapih

" Hah? Aku ada janji dengan seseorang " Kata Sungmin dingin

" Donghae? " Tebak Kyuhyun

" Hmm " Balas Sungmin

_Ting ... Tong_

Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu lalu di bukanya pintu itu , lalu ia mendapati seorang namja namun wajahnya ditutupi oleh seikat bunga Lily , sedetik kemudian namja itu memberikan bunga itu ke pada Sungmin

" Donghae? Gomawo~ " Kata Sungmin sambil memeluk leher Donghae , Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat kejadian itu merasa panas di ambilnya Handphonenya lalu menelepon seseorang

" Seohyun-ah aku ada waktu sekarang ... ne ... " Kata Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada yang tidak ramah

" Ming-ah kau tidak lelah berjalan seperti itu? " Tanya Donghae sambil melihat Sungmin dari atas ke bawah

" Aku sebenarnya lelah namun apa boleh buat , tak ada yang membantuku " Kata Sungmin Sambil mengembungkan pipinya

" Halooo! Tak Ingat Disini Ada Aku?!~ " Teriak Kyuhyun Dari Dalam

" Diam Bodoh! " Teriak Sungmin , Sungmin Melepas Sendal Hotelnya lalu dilemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun

" Ayo kita pergi sekarang " Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae

" Kau akan jalan – jalan dengan keadaan seperti itu? " Tanya Donghae yang tak yakin dengan keadaan Sungmin

" Lalu harus bagaimana? " Tanya Sungmin innocent

" Dimana kursi rodamu? " Tanya Donghae Sambil meliahat ke sekitar kamar

" Di dalam lemari " Kata Sungmin

" Biar Ak- " Perkataan Donghae terputus karena melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan

" Ini " Kyuhyun mengambilkan kursi roda itu lalu mendudukan Sungmin di kursi roda itu , sedangkan Sungmin membalasnya denga memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun

" Kajja! " Teriak Sungmin

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Donghae mengelap es krim yang ada di ujung bibir Sungmin , Sungmin membalas dengan senyuman , Sungmin duduk di kursi taman sedangkan Donghae berjongkok di depannya untuk membersihkan bibir sungmin , lalu Donghae kembali duduk di kursi taman yang Sungmin duduki juga , Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae sedangkan Donghae menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Sungmin

Kyuhyun melihat kejadian itu dari jauh , Kyuhyun merasa kesal dengan tingkah laku Sungmin , Kyuhyun meremas tangan yang sedang ia genggam

" Akh Appo! Oppa~! " Teriak Seohyun

" Diam! " Bentak Kyuhyun ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Seohyun lalu berjalan cepat di depan Seohyun

" Oppa~! Tunggu aku~! " Kata Seohyun sambil berlari kecil , Ternyata Sungmin dan Donghae yang Melihat kejadian itupun hanya bisa terkekeh

" Sungminnie " Panggil Donghae

" Hmm? " Balas Sungmin sambil mendongkakan kepalanya

" Jika tidak keberatan , sebenarnya aku merasa aneh dengan pernikahanmu , apa kau ada masalah kau boleh cerita " Kata Donghae menatap Sungmin harap

" Aku akan cerita padamu , tapi tunggu dulu bagaimana kau tau jika aku dan namja setan itu sudah menikah padahalkan aku tidak pernah cerita apapun " Tanya Sungmin Curiga

" Apa kau tidak melihatku di acara pernikahanmu? Aku berada di barisan belakang kau tau? " Kata Donghae sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin

" Ah Appo ~ Jinjja?! Aku tidak melihatmu " Kata Sungmin terkejut

" Ck kau benar – benar tidak melihatku? " Tanya Donghae

" Hm " Kata Sungmin sambil mengangguk

" Ya sudah baiklah tak apa , sekarang kau cerita " Suruh Donghae

" Cerita? Cerita Apa? " Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah tidak berdosa

" Cerita apa?! Kau sudah berjanji padaku kau akan- " Perkataan Donghae terputus karena Perkataan yang keluar dari bibir ' M ' Sungmin

" Ah! Ia Aku Ingat , jadi sebenarnya kami itu tak ada rasa sama sekali , bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah memiliki yeojachingu " Jawab Sungmin tenang

" Maksudmu? Jelaskan pelan – pelan " Suruh Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin intens

" Iya jadi sebenarnya pernikahan ini hanya untuk keselamatan kami dari gosip gila itu , ah kau tak akan tau Paris kan jauh dari Seoul tidak mungkin kau tau tentang gosip itu , buktinya aku tenang di sini , tak ada satu orangpun yang mengenalku " Kata Sungmin sambil menatap langit sore

" Dan terasa bebas " Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin sore Paris

" Tunggu... Gosip? " Donghae mengerutkan dahinnya

**FlashBack**

Seorang sedang berjalan menelusuri jalanan Kota Paris , sepi dan juga dingin , ia hanya bosan berdiam diri di Apartementnya , baru beberapa langkah ia meliat toko buku yang menjual berbagai jenis buku dan juga surat kabar , ia memasuki toko itu

_Krring!_

" Selamat sore tuan , jalan sore? " Sedangkan Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman setelah itu Donghae memfokuskan pada surat kabar yang berjajar rapi

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Tanya sang penjaga toko

" Surat kabar hari ini yang terupdate yang mana? " Tanya Donghae

" Ini tuan , ah! Dan aku punya surat kabar korea , dan di sana sedang ada berita hangat " Cerita penjaga toko

" Benarkah? " Tanya Donghae sambil mengalihkan pandangannya

" Ne , berita itu sedang hangat di korea " Kata sang penjaga toko

" Baiklah aku akan beli yang ini satu dan ini satu jadi berapa semuannya " Tanya Donghae

" Semuanya jadi ... "

.

.

.

_Clek_

Donghae membuka pintu apartementnya , membuka coatnya dan juga syalnya , ditaruhnya di san daran kursi , Donghae berjalan menuju sofa , Donghae mendudukan badannya dengan nyaman , Donghae melihat Cover majalah Korean Entertainment News , sedikit mermasnnya lalu Donghae menenagkan hatinya , Dibukannya majah itu

' LEE SUNGMIN SUPER JUNIOR DAN CHO KYUHYUN PENYANYI SOLO NO.1 DI ASIA DI KABARKAN TELAH MENIKAH '

Lee Sungmin Leader dari Super Junior itu di kabarkan telah menikah dengan penyanyi solo No.1 di Asia milik Cho Entertainment , Cho Kyuhyun , dari informasi yang beredah bahwa ...

Donghae terus membaca tulisan itu hingga akhir , sakit yang ia dulu ia rasakan masih berbekas hingga saat ini , ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya , iya Donghae harus melakukannya , 'Dia' Harus merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan!

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

**To Be Continue**

Annyeong HyunNa Come Back! #DiGebukin Baru Muncul Sekarang  
Mianhae Mianhae HyunNa baru bisa post sekarang , karena kemarin – kemarin ada acara tidak terduga terus #Deep Bow #Ditinggal Readers  
Mohon direview ya aku rasa tingkat penulisanku menurun u_u , ya ku harap readerdeul suka ^_^

Kalo kalian perhatiin baik –baik aku pake lagunya di chap ini " karena lagi tergila-gila dengan lagunya , dan menurut aku cocok lagunya ^_^

**Add Aku** dong Ada yang **gak ketemu user namenya** nih

**Untuk semua … bagi readers baru atau reader yang dari awal udah bercamaku #Peluk Readers panggil aku HyunNa aja ya , jangan author / thor apa lago thorn #salah gaul #yang bener toren , setuju?!**

**RRT** ( Reply Review Time ) :

**Liaa** : Ia Yang Bawa Ikan Nemo , Ubi Jalar Itu Seo  
**SsungMine** : Nah Itu Aku suka FF yang PerChapternya pendek bikin penasaran #Di Gantung Reader , KyuMin Moment? Paling nanti , Ini masih ada satu misteri lagi yang belum terungkap #haha aku suka mempermainkan cerita  
**Nhia Petals** : Bikin KyuMin Fall in love nanti ... Bikin sesama reader ... jatuh cinta? #Ketik Reg _ Cinta Kirim ke hati yang kamu inginkan #Aseek  
**Park Ha Mi** : Panjang dikit? 1 Chapternya di semua FFku rata-rata emang segini  
**Guest** : Typonya suka sama HyunNa jadi nempel terus #Alesan Lu ah! | Mian Udah Tanggung Sama Si Ubi Jalar #Kedip" Banci #Najeezzz  
**ZaAra eviLKyu** : Hahaha ingin liat reaksi para readers hahaha , Sibuk sedikiiit  
**Maximumelf** : Aku sapa balik , Hi! , Author HyunNa ramah ko' #Kedip" Banci #Gaya Andalan  
**Lia** : Kapan – Kapan -_-"a ^_^V  
**MinNy Ming** : Kalo 1 Paragrafnya gak pake koma suka ada kalimat kaya gini , Contoh : Kyuhyun Memeluk Sungmin Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan , Nah dengan tidak sadar Readers akan baca ulang dari kalimat pertama ( Karena aku juga menemukan beberapa kejadian seperti itu saat membaca FF Author Lain )  
**Michelle Jung** : Ne Gomawo  
**Nova137** : Kenapa Jealous Ya? Kkk …  
**isOlive89** : Eon masa lalu ming buruk maksudnya?  
**sitapumpkinelf** : Haha tau aja  
**winecouple** : Wih Seneng banget si kyu ngebatin kekeke …  
**diamond** : Tanggung kenapa gak sungai han? -_-a  
**kim sang hyun** : Ah gitu ya _u_ua_ mian kalo jadi fluff , aku kalo nulis enjoy gak mikirin genrenya jadi apa mian #Deep Bow  
**elfkyulover** : Baru aku add konfrim ya  
**Kim yui sa** : Bukannya marah & Ngambek sama aja ya -_-a , aku udah ngeadd kamu tapi belum di konfrim juga  
**Sung Hye Ah** : Ini nih reader favorit , dendam banget kayanya hahaha … saya yang membuat cerita saya yang berkuasa …


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Pretend Marriage

Author : Cho HyunNa

Summary : _'Pretend Marriage' _yang benar-benar membuat mereka menikah.

Language : Indonesian

Rating : T

Genres 1 : Romance , Humor , Drama , Poetry , Adventure , Mystery , Horror , Parody , Angst , Supernatural , Suspense , Sci – Fi , Fantasy , Spiritual , Tragedy , Western , Crime , Family , Hurt / Comfort , Friendship.

Genres 2 : Romance , Humor , Drama , Poetry , Adventure , Mystery , Horror , Parody , Angst , Supernatural , Suspense , Sci – Fi , Fantasy , Spiritual , Tragedy , Western , Crime , Family , Hurt / Comfort , Friendship.

Category : Plays/Musicals » Screenplays

SoundTrack : - Bluffing [ Recommend ]

**Warning! Ditulis Tanpa EYD Yang Baik Dan Benar …**

::.::

Seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya , membuka matanya untuk mencari seseorang , dia mendapati kasur di sebelahnya telah kosong namun samar – samar ia dapat mendengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi di pagi yang sunyi ini , ia turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju jendela , di bukanya gordyn jendela sambil berteriak

" Selamat pagi dunia?! Apa kabar semua? " Kata Namja cantik berkulit pucat sambil memandang ke luar jendela

Bugh!

Terdengar suara benda yang saling bertubrukan dengan benda lain atau lebih tepatnya mahluk lain

" Yakk! Apa – apaan kau?! Melempar kepalaku dengan bantal sesuka hatimu?! " Teriak Sungmin  
" Jangan salahkan aku , suruh siapa pagi – pagi sudah berisik , membuat telinga orang tuli saja " Kata Kyuhyun dengan dingin  
" Yakk! " Dengan cekatan Sungmin Melempar Bantal Yang tadi Kyuhyun lempar hingga membuat Kyuhyun terjengkang ke belakang

" Ah! Appo " Lirih Kyuhyun  
" Rasakan " Kata Sungmin  
" Ini benar – benar sakit , bantu aku bediri Sungmin-ssi " Kata Kyuhyun  
" Kau tidak usah berpura – pura , aku tau itu tidak sakit " Kata Sungmin sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri

Di tariknya tangan Kyuhyun namun siapa sangka Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin jatuh ke pelukannya , Di belainya rambut pirang Sungmin oleh Kyuhyun , saling menatap satu sama lain , detak jantung keduanya bisa mereka rasakan bahwa jantung mereka akan berpacu dengan cepat saat mereka berdekatan

" Kau cantik " Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengaitkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sungmin ke belakang telinganya , Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa melihat lekuk wajah Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat itu

Beberapa menit lamanya mereka saling menatap wajah satu sama lain , Sungmin akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi , dengan cepat Sungmin berdiri dari pelukan Kyuhyun

" Eum , aku harus mandi , aku ada janji dengan donghae " Kata Sungmin sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus

Kyuhyun bangun lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya , di ambilbnya kemeja berwarna baby blue lalu ia pakaikan ke badannya , di kancingkannya kemeja biru itu namun saat di kancing ke tiga tangannya berhenti

" Dia belum mandi saja sudah cantik dan wangi , aku juga tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sedekat itu , wajahnya benar-benar mulus " Lamun Kyuhyun namun sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya  
" Aku cemburu padanya saat namja itu dekat dengan sungmin, hatiku berdetak kencang saat aku berada di dekatnya , pipiku terasa panas saat aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat , aku selalu ingin di perhatikan olehnya layaknya seorang suami , apa aku mulai mencintainya? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri  
" Sedangan apa kau? Berbicara sendiri eoh? Kau Gila? " Tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya  
" EOH?! " Kaget Kyuhyun , bagaimana jika Sungmin mendengar perkataannya tadi?  
" Aku … aku hanya sedang uring-uringan sendiri , Waeyo?! " Kata Kyuhyun  
" Ah , ani kau benar-benar gila " Kata Sungmin Merendahkan  
" Terserah kau saja " Acuh Kyuhyun

_Hajiman ije saenggakhae boni  
Urin jeolmgo seoro sarangeul haetguna  
[ Super Junior – Someday ]_

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar , tandanya ada telepon yang masuk , ia lihat siapa yang meneleponnya , tanpa basa – basi Kyuhyun angkat panggilan itu karena yang tertera di layarnya adalah " Zhoumi Hyung "

" Ne Hyung? " Kata Kyuhyun  
_" Leeteuk Hyung managernya sungmin ada bersamaku , dia baru tiba di paris tadi subuh , dan aku akan member tau kalau hari ini kalian berdua ada jadwal " _Kata Zhoumi  
" Jadwal? " Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandannya menjadi menatap Sungmin , sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan ' Ada Apa? '  
_" ne kalian di undang ke Korean couple red carpet in paris, undangan ini sangat terhormat , kalian harus datang , akan aku kirimkan alamatnya, aku akan datang dengan Henry dan Leeteuk hyung akan datang dengan Kangin "_ Kata Zhoumi Panjang lebar  
" Ne Akan Aku beritau sungmin , aku akan bersiap – siap sekarang " Kata Kyuhyun dan menjadi kalimat terakhir di percakapan itu  
" Ada apa? " Tanya Sungmin Bingung  
" Bersiap – siaplah , Kita di undang di acara terhormat " Kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka kemeja baby bluenya dan diganti oleh kemeja berwarna putih lalu diambilnya dasi dari dalam laci lemari

_Hajiman ije saenggakhae boni  
Urin jeolmgo seoro sarangeul haetguna  
[ Super Junior – Someday ]_

" Ne? " Jawab Kyuhyun  
_" Aku lupa member tahumu , Sungmin tidak boleh memakai tuxedo dia harus memakai gaun arraseo? " _Kata Zhoumi  
" Ne , Arraseo " Kata Kyuhyun lalu di akhirinya pembicaraan itu , Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mengenakan dasi membantunya memakaikannya  
" Apa yang dia bilang? " Tanya Sungmin sambil memakaikan Kyuhyun dasi  
" Kau harus memakai Gaun ke acara itu " Kata Kyuhyun  
" Mwo?! " Sungmin membelalakan matanya , di ambilnya tuxedo Kyuhyun lalu di pakaikannya dengan rapi ke badan kekar Kyuhyun  
" Ne , Sekarang kau tidak usah memakai baju yang terlalu formal , kau harus ke salon sekarang , Cepat " Kata Kyuhyun  
" Ne " Jawab Sungmin sambil menyambar Handphone dan Dompetnya

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Kriing!

Dering bel terdengar di boutique mewah di Paris , dua orang namja memasuki boutique tersebut

" Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kami bantu? " Tanya pelayan boutique  
" Bisakah kau mencarikannya gaun yang cocok dengan tuxedoku? " Tanya Kyuhyun  
" Tunggu sebentar dan silahkan ikut kami nona " Kata pelayan boutique tersebut

Sebelum Sungmin berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu berkata

" Kau dengar tadi? Kau di sebut nona , kau itu terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja , dandanlah untuk hari terhormat ini " Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin , Sedangkan sedari tadi pipi Sungmin sudah merah semerah tomat

" emm nona- " Perkataan pelayan itu terpotong oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin  
" eum bisakah kau untuk tidak memanggilku nona , aku seorang namja " Kata Sungmin  
" Ah jeosonghamnida , sebaiknya saya memanggil apa? " Tanya pelayan itu  
" Kau bisa memanggil namaku , panggil saja Sungmin "Kata Sungmin sambil menatap gaun-gaun yang terpasang indah di mannequin  
" Ne , Sungmin-ssi , ini ada beberapa gaun yang cocok dengan tuxedo tuan tadi jadi Sungmin-ssi tinggal memilih gaunnya menurut selera Sungmin-ssi " Kata pelayan itu sambil memperlihatkan gaun-gaun indah itu  
" Bisakah aku memanggilnya ke sini? " Tanya Sungmin  
" Ah ne tentu saja " Kata pelayan itu senang hati

Sungmin berjalan ke luar , dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang melihat-lihat catalog baju pernikahan

" Kyuhyun-ah " Panggil Sungmin , sedangkan orang yang di panggil menengok ke arah asal suara panggilannya  
" Sungmin? Kau belum bersiap? Ada apa kau memanggilku? " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyimpan catalognya  
" Pilihannya sangat banyak , aku tak bisa memilih , coba kau lihat dulu " Kata Sungmin dengan raut wajah kebingungan  
" Ne baiklah " Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin lalu menggenggam tangannya , sedangkan Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun agar berjalan lebih cepat  
" Lihat begitu banyak pilihannya " Kata Sungmin sambil menatap gaun itu satu persatu  
" Hm , semuanya indah , bagaimana jika kau mencobanya satu-satu?" Saran Kyuhyun  
" Mwo? Tapi waktunya tidak akan cukup " Kata Sungmin khawatir  
" Tidak , tadi aku mendapat pesan dari Zhoumi hyung jika acaranya akan di mulai dua jam lagi " Kata Kyuhyun  
" Ya sudahlah aku akan mencobanya " Kata Sungmin  
" Aku akan tunggu di luar " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin halus  
" Hmm " Sungmin hanya mengangguk manja

Sungmin bejalan ke ruang ganti yang sambil di ikuti oleh tiga pelayan – yang sambil membawa gaun itu

…

Satu setengah jam telah terlewati , Sungmin telah mencoba banyak gaun , dari mulai yang sederhana sampai yang mewah namun tak ada yang cocok dengan selera Kyuhyun , dengan tanpa keberatan Sungmin mencoba gaun-gaun itu , dan hanya ada tiga gaun tersisa dan sungmin akan mencoba ketiga gaun itu dengan sabar

Sungmin berjalan keluar dengan gaun yang ia pakai , Sungmin sebenarnya sudah merasa lelah namun entah mengapa Sungmin tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun-ah " Panggil Sungmin pelan , Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin

Kyuhyun terdiam , dilihatnya namja cantik dengan gaun yang begitu indah , baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat mahluk seindah ini di hampirinya namja cantik itu lalu di tatapnya dengan intens , setelah puas ditatapnya Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi mulus itu , di usapnya di belainya , Sungmin menutup matanya untuk merasakan betapa hangatnya sentuhan yang ia rasakan , tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sesuatu yang di bisikan Kyuhyun

" Kau benar-benar cantik , kau terlihat seperti peri untukku " Kata Kyuhyun lalu sedetik kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu benda basah yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya , perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dikalungkannya tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Sungmin

Setelah beberapa saat, di lepaskan ciuman itu , namun terlihat raut tidak suka dari wajah namja cantik itu , sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah manja istrinya itu , di elusnya bibir 'M' Sungmin lalu melempar senyum padanya

" Aku suka gaunnya " Kata Kyuhyun  
" Aku suka jika kau suka , tapi biarkan aku duduk aku lelah " Kata Sungmin dengan suara yang di buat manja  
" Ne kemarilah " Dituntunya tangan sungmin menuju sofa itu

Sungmin meletakan kepalanya di pundak kokoh Kyuhyun , lalu dengan perlahan Sungmin menutup matanya , Kyuhyun menatap wajah damai Sungmin , Sungmin-nya terlihat seperti Sleeping Beauty , Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu di ikutinya Sungmin menuju alam mimpi

_Hajiman ije saenggakhae boni  
Urin jeolmgo seoro sarangeul haetguna  
[ Super Junior – Someday ]_

10 Menit telah berlalu , getaran handphonenya membangunkannya dari tidurnya , di lihatnya layar handphonenya lalu tanpa basa-basi di angkatnya panggilan suara itu

" Ne hyung " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pelan , ia tidak ingin membangunkan istrinya itu  
" Kau ada di mana? Sepuluh menit lagi acaranya akan di buka " Kata Zhoumi dengan khawatir  
" aku masih ada di boutique hyung , sungmin kelelahan setelah mencoba banyak gaun " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang memeluk lengannya  
" Ku mohon bersabarlah untuk kali ini , acara ini sangat terhormat " Kata Zhoumi  
" ne ne akan ku usahaka datang tepat waktu " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memutuskan panggilan itu , di simpannya handphone malah itu di saku tuxedonya  
" Sungmin … ireona , Sungmin-ah " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin pelan , sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggeliat kecil  
" Sungmin-ah ireona " Di lakukannya lagi dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi , akhirnya dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya  
" Sungmin-ah aku tau kau lelah tapi ini adalah acara terhormat " Kata Kyuhyun  
" Ne , aku tidak akan menghancurkannya aku hanya sedikit lelah " Kata Sungmin sambil mengusap wajahnya  
" Ne , waiter bisakah kau menata rambutnya? " Tanya Kyuhyun  
" Tentu tuan , sungmin-ssi silahkan ikuti saya " Pinta Pelayan itu , di bawanya ke ruang penataan  
" Rambutmu cukup panjang dan natural jadi kau tidak usah memakai rambut palsu bagaimana? " Tanya pelayang yang sedari tadi melayani Sungmin  
" bagaimana baiknya saja , jangan membuat suamiku kecewa " Kata Sungmin  
" Baiklah karena ini acara resmi aku akan menata rambutmu dengan model Twisted Updo Hair Blonde " Putus Pelayan

…

Sungmin memutar-mutar badannya melihat apa cukup baik penampilannya saat ini , dengan tekad yang kuat akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunjukan penampilannya

" Kyu bagaimana? " Tanya Sungmin dengan pelan , sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya menoleh ke arah Sungmin , sekali lagi Kyuhyun terpesona dengan kecantikan Sungmin

" Jangan Tatap aku seperti itu kyuhyun-ah " Kata Sungmin dengan pipi yang merona  
" Na ayo kita sudah terlambat " Kata Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin , dituntunnya Sungmin lalu keduannya masuk kedalammobil dan pergi ke tempat tujuan

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Mobil mewah Kyuhyun & Sungmin telah sampai di tempat tujuan , Kyuhyun turun lebih dulu lalu di hampirinya Sungmin lalu Kyuhyun menekukanlengan kanannya seakan mengerti Sungmin memeluk lengan kanan Kyuhyuhn , Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menghampiri barisan pasangan selebritis korea yang taka sing lagi , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengambil baris di belakan Pasangan ZhouMin dan Henry yang di depannya ada pasangan Leeteuk dan Kangin , Sambutan pembawa acara terdengar jelas dan satu – persatu pasangan itu berjalan di atas red carpet

" Bienvenue a tous! Cette fois, c'est un célèbre couple de corée du sud, a la fois sans aucune condition – est a nouveau fixé , la premiere paire Choi Siwon and Kim Kibum " Sambut Pembawa acara

[ Selamat datang semua! Kali ini yang memeriahkan acara terhormat ini adalah pasangan selebritis dari korea selatan! Baik tanpa basa – basi lagi kita panggil pasangan pertama Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum ]  
Choi Siwon Dan Kim Kibum berjalan di atas red carpet dengan percaya diri , melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera , setelah Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum telah memasuki ruangan acara itu satu persatu pasangan di panggil hingga akhirnya nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di panggil

" Cho Kyuhyun and Cho Sungmin! " panggil pembawa acara

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan di atas Red Carpet dengan percaya diri , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum ke arah kamera , tidak terasa didepannya sudah pintu masuk menuju ruangan dimana para pasangan berkumpul , sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk mereka melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki ruangan yang amat luas itu, mereka bertemu beberapa Pasangan dari pasangan senior sampai pasangan yang baru bertunangan , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengambil Wine yang tersususn seperti menara , namun baru beberapa langkah dengan perlahan lampu ruangan itu dimatikan dan di ganti oleh cahaya bulan yang memang atap dari ruangan itu terbuat dari kaca yang menambah nuansa Romantis pada acari ini , baru saja cahaya sinar bulan menambah suasana romantis , lagu lama yang begitu romantis yang berjudul Without You yang di bawakan oleh penyanyi terkenal Mariah Carey

Kyuhyun meletakan Winenya kembali , di ulurkannya tangannya lalu berkata

" Will You … " Kata Kyuhyun  
" I Will … " Balas Sungmin , Di simpannya winenya

Sungmin mendekap Kyuhyun dengan kasih saying , di bawah sinar rembulan mereka menari , menari sepanjang malam , menatap wajahnya yang menawan , tanpa mereka sadari rasa cinta mulai tumbuh di keduanya , rasa bahagia , senang bahkan terharu bisa mereka rasakan , berharap agar malam ini tidak cepat berakhir

" Kau benar-benar cantik hari ini , seakan-akan kau berpenampilan seperti ini untukku seorang " Kaya kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin  
" Kau boleh memintaku berpenampilan seperti ini lagi sewaktu-waktu " Kata Sungmin pelan yang sambil menyenderkan kepalannya di dada bidang Kyuhyun  
" suatu saat aku pasti akan memintanya " Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum  
" Kau boleh memintannya kapanpun kau mau " Sungmin mendekap Kyuhyun lebih erat

Setelah beberapa menit lagu itu akhirnya selesai , Sungmin Melepaskan dekapannya , Lalu Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens entah keberapa kalinya hari ini ia mengelus pipi mulus Sungmin , Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang menelus pipinya , dengan perlahan dibuka matanya

" Aku kedinginan dan juga lelah, bisakah kita pulang lebih awal? " Tanya Sungmin yang memang sudah terlihat raut kelelahannya  
" Baiklah kita bilang pada manager kita agar mereka kidak khawatir saat mereka melihat kita tidak ada " Kata Kyuhyun , Dihampirinya Leeteuk yang sedang meminum wine bersama Kangin  
" Leeteuk hyung kami akan pulang lebih awal , Sungmin merasa badannya tidak sehat " Kata Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk Sungmin  
" Ah ne , Sungmin-ah jaga dirimu baik-baik " Kata Leeteuk  
" Kami Pulang Sekarang Hyung , Annyeonghaseyo " Kata Kyuhyun Sambil membungkukan badannya , lalu dangan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan Bridal Style  
" Kya! Kau Membuatku Terkejut " Kata Sungmin  
" Mianhae , Aku tidak mau kau pingsan saat berjalan menuju mobil " Kata Kyuhyun  
" Aku Tidak selemah itu kyunie , lagi pula jaraknya tidak jauh " Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir 'M'nya , karena gemas Kyuhyun mengecup cepat bibir Sungmin  
" Ish! Kau ini jahil " Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat sudah sangat merah

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙

Kyuhyun mengangkat badan ramping Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju kamar hotelnya, di letakannya badan mungil itu dengan hati-hati agar sang namja cantik itu tidak terusik , Di bukannya tuxedo berwarna putih yang ia kenakan tadi lalu di bukannya dasi itu namun saat Kyuhyun teringat kejadian-kejadian manis saat bersama Sungmin , dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin bersikap manis padanya , pulai memakaikannya dasi , menggenggam tangannya , memeluknya , mendekapnya , menciumnya dan itu semua tidak akan mudah untuk di lupakan , diliriknya namja cantik yang sedang tertidur dengan damai itu , dihampirinya , dan lagi-lagi di tatapnya dengan penuh kasih saying

" Kau terlihat seperti Sleeping Beauty , Kau akan terbangun jika aku menciummu " Kata Kyuhyun ,

_Chu_

Di Kecupnya bibir merah alami itu , sedangkan namja cantik itu tidak terusik sama sekali , Kyuhyun tertawa kecil

" Kau benar-benar lelah eoh? Ya sudahlah , tidur dengan nyenyak " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin

˙·**٠****•●**KyuMin ●•**٠**·˙  
TBC

Annyeong Readers Deul!  
HyunNa Back!  
Tapi Aku Telat post , ini karena tugas yang tak ada habisnya #Lesu  
90 Review! WOWW! Review Terbanyak yang pernah aku terima!  
Gomawo #Big Bow

**RRT : **

**Winecouple : **Hae Dendam Sama Siapanya Di chap depan deh kayanya , Niatnya sih chap in tapi malah jadi chap full of KyuMin moment , ya udah deh tanggung**  
is0lieve89 : **'Dia' Itu belum bisa aku kasih tau , paling chap depan**  
sitapumpkinelf :** Jiahhh malah HaeMinnya , Sekarang KyuMinnya lebih cocweet lho xD**  
MeeChan Hikaru : **Iya aku baru sadah itu aku post dikit amat -_-a**  
colywinejoy :** EnJOY ya sama ceritanya , Ko' tau mau ada rencana misterius**  
Spring Diamond :** Aku 14 Tahun ( 1 Juni Nanti , Ultah Di Hadiahin SJ ). Eunhyuk , Ryeowook , Henry. Siwon & Kibum Jadi Aktor , Leeteuk & Zhoumi Jadi Yang Punya Cho dan S&L Entertainment , Donghae & Heechul orang biasa , Kangin yang punya perusahaan besar. Tambahin couple lain? Aku focus Ke Couple KyuMin Slight HaeMin**  
Park Ha Mi : **Kya! Ha Mi Menyemangatiku , Gomawo #Hug**  
Maximumelf :** Pasti don orang FF Ini Main Pairnya KyuMin , Yang di maksud Hae Kyu bukan ya? Haha tunggu chap depan aja ya ^_^V**  
Lia : **Bisa dong #Smirk**  
MingMing137 : **Ini FF tanpa EYD Yang baik dan benar , aku udah biasa nulis kaya gini TT_TT **  
ChojH :** Aciyee emang udah pernah ngeliat wajah kyu langsung? #plakk**  
SSungMine :** Aku yang harusnya panggil eonni , aku 99 Line -_-**  
Fishy kece : **Gwaenchana , di tunggu komen chap depan ya ^_^**  
****ZaAra eviLKyu : **Ok Ini wordnya udah 3000 Lebih**  
nova137 : **Ketawa pas kyuhyun cemburu -_-**  
elfkyulover : **-_-V**  
Princess Pumkins Elf : **Ia aku juga seneng liat kyu cemburu #Plakk**  
Nhia Petals :** Bisa dong , Hae itu orang xD #Plakk**  
Sung Hye Ah :** Tuli gue lama-lama ^_^V , Gak ada apa-apa ko'**  
Sandara Rachelle : **Iya ini Happy Ending Saeng**  
:** Seo nyusulin Kyu ke paris , PHO Tu Orang! -_-V**  
Minhyunnie****1318 :** Kenapa ada nama hyukkie nyangkut ni , perasaan gak ada peran hyukkie di sini -_-a**  
Kim Sang Hyun :** Aku kira gak suka , ok!**  
****QQ KyuminShipper : **Kepo elu mah -_-V


End file.
